


Their Life

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Uchiha's New Family [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 4 OCs - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Ino, Mentions of Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together now they have three children and their life is still being filled with unexpected turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third installment of Uchiha's Family. In this Kai is now 20, Karou is 18 and Kenna (the new born) is now 9. There are new OCs. Enjoy!

Sakura sighed as she felt the hot water go down her back. Her long pink hair covered her eyes as she scrubbed her body of any blood or dirt she had accumulated from her mission. Soft footsteps alerted her through the water. The familiar chakra caused her to smile as she relaxed.

“Sorry Sasuke, I’m already finished.” The pink medic said as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Leaning against the sink was a tired Sasuke. Sakura smile as she took a towel and wrapped it around herself.

“Now you know how I feel when I’m home with the tornado trio.” She said as she lightly patted her husband’s cheek.

“Take them back.” He grumbled out as he relaxed as Sakura’s chakra fused fingers took away his headache.

“You helped make them, you help raise them, babe.” She called behind her all the while laughing.

“You wanted another baby, I was all too happy to oblige.” Sasuke growled as he followed her into the bedroom.

“That is so very true, however with Kai and Karou being being over eighteen years old, its only Kenna we need to worry about.” Sakura dropped her towel to start dressing. “Also, since Kai is married, he is also less of a worry compared to Karou who is dancing the damn tango with Mansu, that’s a killer enough.”

“I don’t like the Nara kid.” The father said while sitting on the bed.

“Mansu is an amazing person, he’s smart like his father, just be happy for Karou.” Sakura said with a hint of annoyance.

“He’s lazy and barely wants to do anything.” That drew a sigh from the pinkette.

“You’re sounding like Ino now, stop it. Just focus on helping Kenna with training for her chunnin exams.” Sakura turned around fully clothed. “Also for that comment, you’re sleeping on the couch, asshat.” 

“I’m what?” Sasuke chased after his wife who was cackling.

“You are sleeping on the couch, move!” Sakura threw a blanket and pillow on the couch much to Sasuke’s annoyance.

With a sigh, the once sole Uchiha slunk on the couch to get appease his wife. He really did not need to be punched out. With a kiss to his forehead, Sakura pranced to her room to sleep in the over sized bed by herself.


End file.
